Into The Nightmare
by December Sapphire
Summary: He never thought that his nightmare would ever come true. One shot. R


**Ah, the beauty of a one-shot. **

**Enjoy!**

**Into The Nightmare**

_"You never know what you have till you've lost it," _-Alyson Noel

XXX

It was a perfect day. The air was clear and fresh, the sun was shining bright with no clouds in sight, and the birds and bees were flying around with no threat. All in all the day was exactly what Inuyasha needed; that and his wife, Kagome.

She had come back just six months prior and made his life absolutely complete. He had made every day count; loving her, being with her, spending almost every second with her. Something he had failed to do three years ago. She was his best friend and forever his.

However, today he would have to spend some time away from her slaying a demon a few miles east. It had been terrorizing neighboring villages and disrupting crops. The villagers weren't too happy and wanted it to stop. That was when Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to help.

He kissed her goodbye this morning staying that he would make it up to her tonight. This was resulted from a long 'awe' from Sango and a perverted expression from Miroku.

Before the men could take a few steps away from their wives, Kagome suddenly ran up to Inuyasha and pulled him down so she could whisper something in his ear. "I have a surprise for you when you return. So hurry back," she kissed his cheek and let him go.

After eyebrow lift from Miroku, Inuyasha shut him up and left.

The job was preposterous. What Miroku and Inuyasha thought was a demon was nothing more than a pack of raccoon dogs. Some annoying raccoon dogs. The villagers still seem to think it was demons though and knocked the raccoon dogs off as just some passing pests.

"It was huge I tell you! At least fifteen feet tall with a head of a bull and a body of a man," one man started.

"What you saw was nothing more than a demon passing through. They don't usually bother humans that much," Miroku reassured him.

"Lies," another said. "This was ordinary demon but a mythical creature only known in stories and books."

Inuyasha and Miroku had enough of this. To put their minds at ease and to stop the foolish bickering, Miroku gave them several sutras to ward off evil spirits. At least they got rice out of it.

What should have only took a few hours, had took the whole day. Miroku was tired and Inuyasha was pissed he had to spend it away from Kagome. He was so going to make it up to her tonight. It was all planned out; romantic walk to the cliff to star gaze, a beautiful dinner, and a 'special bonding' to top it off. Plus, he was anxious to know what her surprise was.

"Excited to see your beloved again after one day?" Miroku teased.

"Shut up. I'm not the only one you know."

"Oh I know but it doesn't help when you have kids. Just wait until you get a few yourself," Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha tensed up at his comment. Could he be a father? Would he be good enough? Would his children like him or just see him as another half-breed? How would Kagome feel about it? They had talked about it before and she had told him it wasn't time yet. Maybe she doesn't even want to start a family. Maybe she feels forced into staying with him. He couldn't blame her though, why would she want to stay with him. However, she did come back to this time permanently just to live and be with him so maybe he was just over thinking things.

The light from the sky was leaving quickly. The village was just over the ridge; only a few more kilometers before Kagome were back in his arms. All of a sudden, a smell all too familiar hit his nose.

Blood.

His heart started to race as Miroku pointed something over the ridge; a bright light illuminating the area. Something was on fire.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha ran forwards as fast as he could, getting to the top of the ridge in seconds.

The view was unbearable; the houses in the village were in flames as people ran from them, screams erupted from below, and large amount of fresh blood had hit Inuyasha's nose like a bullet. For a second, he had thought it was bandits who were responsible, but then how could he explain the loud roar ringing throughout the sky.

"Miroku check on your family, I'm going to find Kagome!" He ordered the monk, and then he ran into the blazing village.

His ears hurt from the loud shrieking coming from the burning houses. He wanted to save them but he knew it would be too late; he couldn't do it all. Of course the smell was intoxicating; filling his nose with the smell of blood and ash. It was impossible to even get Kagome's scent. Just then, he saw a streaking purple light and a loud roar.

He ran towards it to arrive at a clearing where Kagome was currently fighting off a large, twelve foot demon. "Kagome!" He yelled out, only to get shot with a blast of fire from the demon's mouth. "What the hell?"

"It shocked me too!" she strung another arrow. "It came here unexpectedly."

That had to be the demon the villagers had been talking about. Inuyasha did remember one of them mentioning a burnt field. "Are you alright?"

Kagome shot the arrow. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good," I smiled. "Let's finished this thing off!"

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and shot out the Meido Zangetsuha towards the creature; opening a dark black hole behind it. However, it didn't work as the demon used his hand to erase the power. Inuyasha was astonished; how could a demon do such a thing? No demon had ever survived the Meido let alone erase it with it's own hand. "What the hell is this thing?"

"I don't know but my arrows aren't having any effect on it either."

The Inuyasha called the Adamant Barrage, shooting hundreds upon hundreds of diamond shards towards the creature. It pierced the body but seconds later, healing. Then he tried the Dragon-scaled, hoping to slice through the demonic aura of this thing, but he was studded to find no demonic vortex around the demon.

Was this thing even a demon? It sure looked like one; with large horns, a muscular body, and his head like a bull. Plus, it could breathe fire. That was classified as a demon in Inuyasha's books. But this thing would not die, no matter how many arrows Kagome shot at it or how many hits Inuyasha took at it. It was impossible to defeat.

"_It had a head of a bull and body of a man!" "This is a mythical creature only known in stories and books."_ The old man was talking about this creature standing right in front of him. It was no ordinary demon.

"Kagome this is no ordinary demon we have dealt with before!" Inuyasha yelled out to her.

"What do you mean?" she called back.

"This is a mythical creature! Maybe you've seen it or read it in one of your books!"

"I don't think I have, but it does kind of remind me of a Minotaur!" she gasped. "That's it. This is a Minotaur; a Greek mythical creature. I had no idea they existed."

"A Greek- oh never mind. Do you know how to kill it?"

"No idea!"

Inuyasha eyed the thing carefully. It seemed to be waiting for something but what was it. "If you're done waiting," Inuyasha charged, "then prepare to die!"

But just before he reached the mythical demon a loud cry reached his ears as well as a fresh scent of blood. Kagome's blood.

He turned and watched in horror as Kagome walked towards him slowly with a spear like object through her chest. Behind her, a scorpion-like lion with a head of a man hissed at him, waving its spiked tail through the air. Inuyasha realized that it was one of those spikes that had hit Kagome.

He forgot all about the Minotaur and ran towards his wife catching her before she collapsed. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's hand surrounded the spike not daring to take it out of her.

Her face began to go pale as she started to cough up blood. "No, Kagome," tears started to form into his golden orbs.

Her chocolate ones stared up with him; she smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha, I have….a surprise for you….." she coughed up a large amount of blood before smiling again, tearing forming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

He couldn't help but smile at her words as tears started to fall from his face. There was a child that had been growing inside her and if he had been more careful and protective of her, then she would be safe with the others and not out here fighting. "Please don't leave me," he brought her face close to hers, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I won't," she confessed after they parted. She placed a bloody hand on his cheek; his hand covering it. "I love you so much." Fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Then Inuyasha saw that her eyes started to fade and her breathing had started to get shallower. "Kagome," he panicked, "Kagome! Stay with me! Damn it! KAGOME!"

Then those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he would wake up to everyday, finally drifted away.

Light in the sky started to appear as he cried out in agony, taking out the spear from her chest and holding her body close to him; praying that something; anything might come along to bring her back.

But there was nothing he could do.

There was no hope.

The fire from the village had spread around him. The mythical creature that had killed his beloved disappeared in the flames. It had started to engulf everything in it's path. Inuyasha didn't care anymore; he would be taken by the flames. He would die to be with Kagome again; there was no way he could live without her. This was the only way.

As the flames got thicker and thicker, it surrounded the twosome in a never ending dance. Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his chest, closing his eyes and waiting for the moment when everything stopped. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered.

One final tear escaped his eyes as the fire consumed them.

XXX

Inuyasha bolted awake, sweating from the nightmare he had just experienced. He was in his bed, with his wife.

He breathed hard, regaining his composure while repeating 'it was just a dream' over and over again.

"Inuyasha?" his wife mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"It's okay. Did you have a bad dream or something?" her face showed concern.

He nodded, "don't worry though. It's all over."

She smiled. "Do you want to take about it?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just go back to sleep." He placed a kiss on her forehead before moving down to place another kiss on the child that was currently growing in his wife's womb. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled at hearing her voice, thanking the heavens that it wasn't real. It was his worst nightmare and fear. Ever since Kagome had become pregnant, he didn't even leave her side and it had now become paranoia to him.

Inuyasha left the hut; he needed some fresh air and clear his mind more. The nightmare felt so real; what if it really happened? He couldn't even bare to imagine it. "Damn it," he cursed.

"Inuyasha," a small sound erupted behind him. It was Kagome who was standing at the door watching him carefully.

"Why are you out of bed," he motioned her over and wrapped his arms safely around her.

"I was worried. Are you sure you're okay? I had never seen you this scared after a dream."

"It wasn't a dream," he stared at the moon. "It was a nightmare."

"Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "I couldn't protect you and you died."

She grinned at the half-demon, hearing the same words many times before. "What made this one so different?"

"You told me you were pregnant," placing his hands over her swollen belly. "And I lost both of you."

"Dearest," she did the same, setting her hands over his.

"Kagome," he locked eyes with her. "Don't ever tell me stories about mythical creatures again."

She gave him a smile and giggled. That was where the demons in the dream came from; it was her stories she had told him the night before. "I promise, dearest."

Inuyasha then leaned over and captured Kagome's lips in a soft but passionate kiss; sealing another contract with her; to always protect her in his dreams as well as hers.

* * *

**Gotcha! Oh those darn nightmares, they feel so real sometimes. Ahhh, I suck at one shots. lol**

**Review lovelies or I'll end up deleting this fab story. **

**.:Sapphire:.**


End file.
